justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Minigun
The Minigun is a weapon in Just Cause 2. Description The Minigun appears to be based, if not copied from, the M134 GAU-17/A Gatling Gun. It has mostly the same features of a real M134, with a noticably higher rate of fire over other weapons in the game. Power is also quite high over other weapons in game. See also: Wikipedia article. Performance Unlike its close cousin, the Mounted Gun, the Minigun fires much faster and can be removed from its mount by pressing the jump button. In addition to being portable, it has an unlimited reserve of ammunition, which makes it an extremely useful tool for destroying government property, causing Chaos and completing settlements. The only downside is the massive reduction of speed and maneuverability while carrying the Minigun on foot. While carrying the Minigun, Rico cannot jump; sprint; enter vehicles; hack computers; utilize the grappling hook or other turrets. However, the weapon can be dropped on the ground, or placed back in its mount when no longer needed. The incredible power of just one shot means that it can tear through helicopters such as the UH-10 Chippewa easily. Do remember that when firing Rico cannot move around and can only look around. Also due to it's insanely high power, anyone who gets shot by the minigun will be violently propelled away from Rico, similar to the Air Propulsion Gun, albeit the minigun kills pretty much anyone in it's way within two to three shots, be wary of soldiers falling to the ground, they might not be dead as even one hit will make them fall down.. Even colonels will be damaged by the minigun despite other handheld weapons being ineffective (non-explosives only). Overall the minigun is an excellent weapon for gunning down large groups of enemies or vehicles in enclosed spaces, it's not suitable for doing this in large open spaces as you will be standing still and surrounded, you may be able to cover the whole screen, but you will be an easy target to those behind you. Tips for use *It can be very useful during Stronghold Takeovers. There's often a minigun near the gate or surrounded by short fences. *Don't hesitate to take one and lift it from its tripod, while completing a military base and they've called for air-support. Unless you want the helicopter for yourself. *It performs differently mounted and unmounted, whilst unmounted it has a faster rate of fire and does more damage. However, when mounted, the armour plating and sandbags provides strong cover, but leaves you exposed from behind. *It can be used for fending off ground troops and vehicles at high heat levels. Locations The Minigun cannot be bought from the Black Market. *In most Military bases in Panau. *The minigun is found mounted to tripods, boats, helicopters and planes all over Panau. *It's usually in positions that face the entrance/exit to the base. *In a turret, on every SV-1003 Raider. *It's used against Rico in several missions. *On a special version of the URGA-9380. *Provided during the mission The White Tiger. *7 are at the Ular Boys HQ. Trivia *zxz's black market mod (PC only) lets you buy it from the black market, among many other things. Category:Just Cause 2 Weapons Category:Content